1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a planetary gearing and more particularly to planetary gearing which uses rollers and which has a simple and automatic preloading mechanism for biasing the rolling surfaces into slip-free contact with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement (such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) planetary gearing has utilized spur type sun, planet, and ring gears. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawbacks that noise and vibration are generated during operation.